Curing a Ripper
by Rune Saint
Summary: TVD AU S4 ending, AU TWS3b ending. Stefan throws Silas into the quarry, and leaves for Portland, When he gets a call from a person named Alan Deaton who claims Lexi asked him to help destroy Stefan's Ripper side, and he;s fround out how, So Stefan heads to Beacon Hills. Stefan/Lydia, Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries or Teen Wolf.

**A/N: The prologue is set in 4 days before 162 Candles/TVD, S1E08/Stefan's 162****nd**** birthday/The day Lexi died and Damon became my (former)least favourite character, (now he varies back and forth, between if I like him or not, at the moment it's like). Sorry Rumble, But main story line post an AU ending of season 4 of TVD, Bonnie didn't die when she attempted to bring back Jeremy (yes Jeremy's still dead), so Silas was still stuck in stone and Stefan threw him in the quarry. Then he gets a call from a call from are favourite Druid, Dr. Alan Deaton. **

**Teen Wolf wise it's the end of S3b with an AU ending as Derek wasn't attack by the hunters or Kate, (though it my still happened) **

2009 November 1st

Lexi walked into the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, If there was any way that could stop Stefan from ever being the ripper again, she knew her old friend Alan Deaton would be the person who could find out how. Lexi knew Deaton was a Druid, and there tended to have information about supernatural stuff, more then any thing else. She could smell the blood of the animals, Lexi sometimes thought it was nothing short of a miracle, that Stefan could actually stomach the stuff. Just think about drinking it herself made her want to vomit. 'Alan' she called out. The Druid/ Veterinarian, walked to the front and smile, 'Alexia, what can I do for?' Lexi just accepted Deaton knew she wanted something from him. 'You remember my friend, I told you about, Stefan?' The vet nodded, 'Yes Stefan Salvatore, The Ripper of Monterrey' Lexi got a grim look on her face. She sometimes blamed herself for Stefan ripping the entire village apart, for not getting to him quick enough she had 7 years before that happen. But Nothing she could do about that now, but what she could do was make sure that Stefan Never became a Ripper again, it was her job as his best friend and sponsor to stop him from ripper ever again. 'I was wondering if there was a way to stop him, cure the ripper?' Deaton actually raised and eyebrow to that. He was never expecting to be asked to cure a ripper. 'You mean like destroy the ripper part of him, the addiction to blood?' 'Yeah pretty much' Deaton thought for a moment, then answered. 'It may be possible that there could be a ritual to cure a Ripper of the addiction to blood, or there might be a ritual to suppress the ripper or I may even be able to create one' Lexi felt hope flow though her. 'Can you look?' 'Yes' Lexi vamp sped and hugged the man. 'Oh when you find or create it, can me and if can't reach me call Stefan' The 350 year old blonde vampire said and wrote Stefan's and her own number on the closest plain bit of paper she could find. 'Of course' The druid replied. Lexi beamed her biggest and brightest smile she could muster, she finally let in the hope that her best friend may never have to worry about the ripper again. She also decided not to tell Stefan until Deaton called her, she didn't want to give him false hope. 'Goodbye, Alan' Lexi said, as she walked out of the Animal Clinic. 'Goodbye Alexia'

Chapter 1: Call of Hope – Post TW S3E12 PreS3b

Alan Deaton was a man who never broke his promises, no matter how difficult it was to keep them. But the promise to Alexia, was no doubt coming close to impossible, curing a ripper. Something when he promise her. he thought it may be possible to do. But even he was starting to lose hope, he wasn't going to give up but he didn't see how he could fulfill it, he would keep trying. When someone knocked on his office door and it open revealing Scott. Deaton was proud of the young True Alpha. It was a remarkable feat in less then a year of being a werewolf, Scott had battle a Rouge Alpha, a Kanima, The Alpha Pack and a Darach and he came out as strong as a wolf could get, A True Alpha. Deaton had realized right away when he knew Scott was a wolf that he had the potential to be a True Alpha. The day of the Lunar Eclipse, the day Scott fully ascended into a True Alpha was one of the proudest days of Deaton's life. 'Lydia's here Prada, sprained her leg' Then a string of thoughts came together, Lydia, Banshee, Vampire, Undead. Was it possible, was the key to his problem, The young banshee in the other room. Deaton had suspected she was one but Banshee were very rare not True Alpha rare but rarer then Vampire's, Werewolves both kinds both Curse and pureblood, kitsune etc. There weren't as rare as Rippers though.

Post TW S3b

He did it. He had finally done it he had figured out how to cure a ripper, it might even do more then that. But it was dangerous it involved going into the rippers mind and pitting the real Stefan against the Ripper in a final confrontation, the dangerous part was, which ever side won would be permanent this would destroy Stefan's ability to turn his emotions on and off. If the real Stefan won it would destroy the ripper and his addiction to human blood. However if the ripper won.. the consequences would be blood, so Deaton was prepared to do what was necessary if the Ripper did win.

Stefan place the immortal in the safe, slam it shut, locked it and pushed into the quarry. That was it, his last tasked was complete, Damon and him had made a deal the one who Elena didn't choose would leave, and she choose Damon, though Caroline thought she was a fool. It was bitter sweet, extremely bitter and extremely sweet. He was happy for his brother he was truly. After everything that happened with Katherine loving her for 145 and thinking she was in a tome, desiccated and waiting for him to open it and free her so there could be happy and together for eternally. Only for him to find out that she had never been in the tome, and she had never loved him. But he just couldn't believe that Elena choose Damon. He thought she was his soulmate, but instead she crushed his heart, cut it him into a million pieces and chucked him into Tartarus, like Zeus did to Kronos after he defeated him. But he wanted them to be happy. So Stefan was keeping true to the deal he and Damon made, and he was going to Portland in Maine. He hoped into his 1963 Porsche.

He got about 30 miles out and pulled up at the fuel station to well get some fuel. He then pulled into the nearest hotel, that was someway decent. He just went to sleep. When he awoke, Stefan slip out of his clothes and into the shower and let the hot water run over him.

He got out and quickly got dressed, then his phone started going off. Who could be calling, His thoughts went to three people. Damon, Elena and Caroline. But Damon would probably figure after being permanently dumped by Elena, that Stefan would want some space. Elena might try to call, but Damon would probably stop her from calling. Which he would admit he was grateful for, because Elena would try to explain her decision and would only, make it worse for him. And as far as he knew Caroline was with Bonnie after the witch failed to being Jeremy, back because the spirits, mostly her grams stop her. So he didn't think it was her, but he did promise to call her when he got to Portland, now that thought about it he had no idea what this town was called. He looked at the caller ID on his phone. It read "Unknown Caller" Being the good guy he decided to answer it.

'Hello' Stefan Answered.

'Hello, I assume I'm speaking to Stefan Salvatore?' The voice on the other end asked, it was a male by the tone.

'Yes, may I ask your name?'

'My names Alan Deaton, I'm a friend of Alexia Branson' Stefan was confuse one of Lexi's friends was calling him. Didn't all her friends know that she was dead, and Stefan became sad again. Out of every thing Damon had done, that was the thing drove Stefan the closet to killing him. Not even sleeping with Elena had driven him so close to killing Damon.

'Alexia asked me to do something for her, but I couldn't contact her' Lexi must of asked him to it before she died.

'I'm Sorry inform you Mr. Deaton, but Lexi died over a year and a half ago'

'Oh, I'm sorry to here that she was one of the worlds good vampires' So this guy knew Lexi was a vampire.

'Are you a vampire?'

'No I'm a druid' a druid, was Stefan's thought he never actually meet one.

'A druid, that's similar to a witch right?'

'Yes and no, Druids can't do magic like witch's. We mostly use rituals'

'So, what was the favour?'

'Alexia asked me to find a why to destroy the ripper.' Stefan was confused, Lexi asked someone to figure out how to destroy the ripper?,

'As in destroy my blood addiction?'

'Yes, destroy the blood addiction, the ripper part of you' To say Stefan was shocked would be the best understatement of his existence.

'Are you saying you can cure the ripper part of me?'

'I'm saying that it may be possible, I don't want you to get your hopes up. There is chance that it may not work also it's very dangerous. I would prefer to explain in person.' Stefan could feel hope, true hope something he hadn't felt in years. Not even with Elena, she made him feel human. But even from beyond the grave, Lexi was still proving to be the best friend he could ask for. He loved Caroline, he did, and he was grateful for every thing she did for him. But she would never replace Lexi, Stefan could live until the end of time and he was sure he would never find a better friend then Lexi.

'Yeah, sure. Where are you?'

'Beacon Hills, California' Stefan was surprise he use to live in Beacon Hills about 3 decades ago.

'Well I have been there in years'

'You've been here before'

'I lived there 30 years ago'

'Well, when you get here come to the Animal Clinic'

'Yeah sure be there as soon as possible, bye'

'Goodbye Stefan'

A/N: I hope I portrayed these characters right.


	2. Vampire are real

Vampires are Real

Lydia walked into the animal clinic, Scott had called and said that Deaton wanted to see them all, about something important. She walked into the back of the clinic she was the last to arrive.

'So what's so Important?' She asked. Deaton responded 'Vampires' She was surprised, it look like everyone except Derek was, he just shifted uncomfortably. Stiles look weirdly happy, then again his always happy with new creatures to research. 'Vampires. Vampires are real. What powers do there have?' 'Stiles not the time' Derek growled.

'Why?' Scott asked. 'Vampires and Werewolves are enemies or at least as far as I'm aware. I've never met a Vampire' 'True, but not entirely' Deaton said. 'What do mean?' Lydia asked. 'Well Vampire's are enemies of cursed werewolves, not pureblood werewolves like Scott and Derek.'

'What there's two kinds of werewolves' Stiles asked. 'Yes' Deaton answered. 'Why didn't some tell us?' 'There very rare, also you must be born as one, you can't be turned.' Derek said.

'Where getting of topic' Lydia said. 'Right, Vampires, Why are we talking about them. Is there one in town?' Scott asked. 'Not at the moment, but he's coming' Deaton said. 'You invited a vampire?' Derek exclaimed in a angry tone, but his always angry. 'Why did you invite a vampire?' Lydia asked. 'To cure him of being a ripper' 'YOU INVITED A RIPPER' Derek shouted. 'He isn't one at the moment. As far I was told he hasn't been one since 1935' 'So vampires are immortal' Stiles seemed weirdly happy.

'What's a ripper?' Kira asked, she had been oddly quiet so far. 'A ripper is normally a vampire who kills for fun. How ever there is also blood addiction rippers. Who are addicted to blood, and can't stop feeding so there drink so hard that there victims head falls of and there tend to black out for days' Now there were all except for Derek, shocked and horrified.

'What do you mean cure?' Lydia asked. 'I mean I'm going to destroy his addiction to human blood' Deaton answered. 'So if he's addicted to human blood, what does he eat or drink?' Stiles asked. 'Animal blood, probably or vampire blood' Deaton answered. 'So how do plan to cure a ripper?' Derek asked. 'If she agrees.' Deaton turned to Lydia. 'With Lydia's blood 'What?' Lydia exclaimed. 'Vampire's are dead you're a banshee. Your blood is one of the ingredients'

'If she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to' a voiced called out, from the front of the clinic. Deaton was the first the move, Lydia followed. She figured if she was meant to help him she my as well know what he looked liked. Whatever she was excepting it wasn't what see received. He was gorgeous, he looked about 17, he was of average height, with dark blonde hair that was styled up and forest green eyes. That held tremendous pain and guilt. He felt like death incarnate.

'I'm gonna say you're the banshee' He said pointing to Lydia, 'and if you don't want to help you don't have too. You don't have to. I mean you don't know me.' The rest of the pack had emerged by now. The Vampire's eyes flash to Derek. 'You're a Hale' He said. 'How do you know that?' Derek said. 'I knew Talia, about 30 years ago. You have her eyes so I'm guessing you're her son. Thank god you're not Peter's' 'What do you know about him' Derek asked. 'I know he's a bastard who for some reason that I forgot, I didn't like' 'Vampire's don't forget. So an Alpha must have erased it' Deaton said. The vampire looked surprised, Purebloods have compulsion?' 'No Alpha's can stick there claws into someone's neck and erase memories. When where you here?' Deaton said. '1982, was when I left, Why?' 'Because that's the year the Talia became alpha' 'Oh'

'Where getting of topic' The vampire said. 'Since you don't know me let me introduce myself. My name is Stefan Salvatore, I was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia. On the 5th of November 1846' 'You're 164?' Lydia asked. 'Yeah, 164. Or 17 forever, I was turned October 31st 1864' 'Ah, poor me I'm an Immortal seventeen year old' Stiles said. 'Immortality not all it's cracked up to be. In truth I want to be human again. But that's impossible since Elena shoved the cure down Katherine's throat. But I come back latter after you've had time to process this.' He said as he turned to walk away. 'Why?' Lydia asked. Stefan turned to her. 'Why want?, Do I want to be human?' Lydia nodded.

'Because I hate being a vampire. When you're a vampire everything is heighted, touch, taste, emotions. It's a curse. When we feel guilt we really feel it. Because I regret everything I've done. There are good parts like when we love we love completely and utterly. But when we break up the pain is close to unbearable. But we can turn are emotions on and off. But when I turn mine off. Well I became The Ripper of Monterrey'

'The village that was massacred in 1917?' Lydia asked. A look of guilt appeared in Stefan's eyes and face. 'Oh my God, was that you?' She asked horrified. Stefan nodded, 'Yeah the worst moment of my existence. That's what the ripper's like' 'So how many times have you been the ripper' Stiles asked. 'Three, 1864-1874, 1912-1935 and last year' Stefan answered, with pain and guilt in his voice 'The murders around the east coast?, that was you?' Stiles asked. 'Yeah, though at that time, that was because I sold my sold to the devil, or the closest thing to him, to save my brother.' The Pack just looked confused. 'What do you mean closest thing to the devil' Stiles asked. 'Klaus Mikaelson, The Original Hybrid.' 'What Hybrid? As in Vampire Werewolf hybrid? And what do you mean original?' Stiles asked. 'The originals are the first vampires in the world. There over 1,000 years old, there's Mikael, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. Klaus however is not just a vampire he's a vampire and cursed werewolf hybrid. Though Mikael, Finn and Kol all dead' Deaton just looked shocked. 'I thought Original's were truly immortal' 'There's one weapon that can kill them permanently and there's one that can kill them as long as it stays in there heart. Though it doesn't work on Klaus because it's silver.' 'Does silver work on cursed werewolves?' Scott asked. 'No, wounds cause by silver, heal at superfast rates' Deaton said. 'And because Klaus, is a hybrid he's immune?' Stiles asked. Stefan nodded.

'I'll help' Lydia said. Stefan turned to her, he smiled and with complete sincerity spoke. 'Thank you, I will never be able to reply you…' He stopped for a second. 'What's your name?, actually what are all your names, and what are you? cause only two of you are human'

'Lydia Martin, Banshee' 'Scott McCall, Alpha Werewolf' 'Derek Hale, Werewolf' 'Stiles Stilinski, Sidekick' 'Kira Yukimura, Thunder Kitsune' 'Alan Deaton , Veterinarian' Stefan just nodded 'Stilinski, as in John Stilinski?' He asked. 'Yeah he's my father' Stiles answered. 'You know him?' 'We were chemistry partners. No offense, but he sucked' Stiles chuckled.

'So how did you plan to cure me?' 'First both you and Lydia need to know something' Deaton said. 'What?' Lydia asked. 'The ritual requires you drink from the source' 'No, no, no, I could kill her no, not worth it, no' Stefan refused. 'That's what Scott and Derek are for to stop you, if you go too far' 'Not to sound are arrogant, but are there strong enough to stop me. Because the werewolves I'm used are much weaker then me in human form' Scott &amp; Derek wolfed out. Stefan looked in shock. 'So this is want you look like, I had it explain but now I see, interesting' Stefan got up. 'So who's punching first?' Stefan asked. It was Derek. Stefan caught the punch and he appeared to struggle a little then he threw him back. It appeared the Stefan was a little bit stronger then Derek. Scott then went, Stefan caught it and struggled a bit more then he did with Derek, There appeared to be even. Both finally stop trying. 'It's ultimately your decision Lydia, you're the one who could die' Stefan said. Lydia just nodded. 'I trust Scott… and Derek to not yet it came to that' 'Thank you, as I said earlier, I will never be able to reply you' 'This is weird when you said vampire, I thought bloodthirsty monster who wants to tear us to pieces' Stiles said. 'A lot of Vampire's are like that, I prefer not to be' Stefan said. 'So curing me how?'

It needs to happen on the Full Moon, the closet one is in a month. We also need to draw a pentagram with salt, we'll also need a witch'

'Witch's are real' Stiles said, weirdly happy, again with more stuff to research. 'Yes there real and most don't like vampires' Deaton said. 'Why?' Kira asked. 'Because there servants of nature, and were abominations. We're Immortal which is a sin against nature' Stefan explained. 'So you need a witch that doesn't hate vampires, how rare is that?' Scott asked.

'I know one' Stefan said. 'What's left, the nemeton' 'A what?' Stefan asked. 'It's this ancient powerful tree that druids or witch's can draw power from.' 'How much power is required for this?, The power of a full moon and this tree, it seems this takes power's of extreme levels' Stefan asked.

'There's another thing, This involves making you fight the ripper part of you in your mind if you lose, the ripper will be all that remains, if that happens' 'Kill me' Stefan said, 'Rip out my heart, stake me , take of my daylight ring and throw me into the sunlight. I would bite me, but as far as I know, pureblood wolf bite doesn't kill me'

'You are correct, a pureblood werewolf bite doesn't kill. Also only Alpha's have it. And even if it did. True Alpha's can't kill' Deaton

'Actually I was told there can't kill the Innocent'

AN:I will update more when teen wolf Season 5 comes out. Also This chapter will continue in chapter 3, we you will also find out how Stefan knows about "Pureblood" Wolves

Also new pairing Idea for vampire diaries. Stefan and Freya, It's not really surprising for me though, I ship Stefan with most Major females, Elena (when she was human), Bonnie, Katherine, Rebekah. I even read one that had him paired with Davina, though I can't seem to find it. Him and Hayley, because there actors are dating. I however don't ship him and Caroline, as I like Klaroline. Also Love Klefan Friendship, best bromance ever RipperStefan and Niklaus .


	3. History of Werewolves

**A/N: So his picks up exactly after the last Chapter. Also I made a small change to chapter two. Instead of the full moon being a week away. It's a month. Also I'm not American, and it wasn't until a few weeks ago when I find out that California and Virginia are on opposite coast, so if it appeared Stefan got to California really fast, sorry.**

What?' Stiles yelled/asked. 'What do you mean? "Can't killed the innocent?" What does that even mean?' He exclaimed. Stefan looked to the human.

'Klaus didn't go into detail or anything but he said it when he was talking about the history of werewolves.'

**Flashback**

Stefan sat in the passenger seat as Klaus drove out of Mystic Falls. 'So Ripper, do know how werewolves came to exist' Stefan turned to look at Klaus. 'No' Klaus just smirked. 'Well how about a little history lesson. Werewolves were created over 2,500 years ago. When a Greek King named Lycaon tried to tricked the god, Zeus into eating human flesh. Zeus was outraged and turned Lycaon and his son's into wolves. These wolves are known as Pureblood Werewolves' Stefan looked at Klaus with confusion written all over his face. 'Want do you mean by these wolves?' He asked, wondering if there were other kinds of werewolves out there.

Klaus just smirked. 'There are two types of werewolves, Pureblood and cursed, my kind are cursed but I'll get to that' Stefan was annoyed and worried, there was another kind of werewolf out, there could there bite also kill vampires? Klaus saw the look of worry on Stefan's face and smirked. 'Don't worry ripper, the bite of these werewolves doesn't kill vampire's. It just cause the same effects, but there go on longer for three days. But it won't kill them, besides only alpha's have the bite' 'Alpha?' Stefan asked. 'There are three classes for them, Omega, Beta and Alpha. Omega are lone wolves without a pack, there the weakest. Beta's are members of a pack. Alpha are the packs leader. Alpha are recognized because there iris's turn blight red. Beta's and Omega's eyes turn yellow normally or a cool steel blue if there killed an innocent. If you were one your eyes would differently be blue' 'So there don't kill to activated it?' Stefan asked. 'No you can be born a wolf, in which case it activates at a certain age or you can be bitten by an alpha which turns you into a wolf' 'How do you became an Alpha?' The younger vampire asked. 'Kill one. When a beta or omega kill an Alpha, there became an Alpha, Well there is another way' Stefan looked at Klaus. 'What way?' 'There called True Alpha's, there became though character and force of will. There stronger then normal Alpha's, But there can't kill. When technically there can't kill the innocent but practically no one besides me and now you know that' Stefan just nodded. 'So how'd you kind get created' 'Ah, yes. Cursed werewolves. It was about 1,500 years ago. There was a group, of beta werewolves. You actually don't need an alpha to be a pack, but you stronger with one. There started attacking Humans, during the day.' Stefan just gave Klaus a confused look. 'You mean there could change whenever there wanted?' 'Yes, these wolves can control the shift, if there have an anchor, something that makes them stay human. Also there don't actually shift into wolves, some do but it's instant and painless. There gain claws, fangs, there eyes turned either red, yellow or blue and there gain more facial hair if there male. Then a druid and a witch put a curse on these wolves. There could only transform on the full moon, it was excruciatingly painful and there was no way to control it. However there strength in wolf form, and speed, surpass other wolves. So that's how Werewolves where created.'

The Beacon Hills group looked at Stefan. The vampire just looked at him in return. 'What Klaus was generous, for once.'

'So that's the whole story of the creation of werewolves?' Kira asked. Stefan nodded.

'Now I have a witch to call. But now might not be a good time. So I call Caroline.' Stefan said as he walked out of the Animal Center. Scott looked at Deacon. 'Is that true? The Story and the whole kill guilty thing?' he asked. The veterinarian looked at the Alpha. 'The story on how werewolves were created is correct as far as I know. But the True Alpha killing thing. I don't know. Like I said True Alpha's are rare. Niklaus has been for a thousand years. So it's possible what Stefan told as was true. But it's might be false. Niklaus is now for being very paranoid. He even daggered his siblings.' The group gave a confused look. 'What do you mean daggered?' Lydia asked.

'The weapon that Stefan said that temporary kills the Originals, the weapon the ones made out of silver. There daggers. Apparently whenever his siblings stood against him he daggered.' 'He killed his siblings.' Scott exclaimed.

As the pack exited the animal clinic. Stefan hanged up his phone and Open the door to his car. He smiled at then as he got into the car.

'See ya' He called as the car sped off. The Beacon Hills pack just wave (except Derek).

Mystic Falls

Caroline just walked into the grill she was meeting Bonnie here. She sat down at one of the tables when a waiter came over to take her order.

'What can I get you?' He asked.

'Just Coffee at the moment.' Caroline answered. The waiter nodded and left. A few minutes later he return with her coffee.

'Thanks' Caroline said. The waiter smiled and left. As Caroline drank her coffee. Her phone started ringing, she looked at it. It said Stefan was calling.

'Hey Stef, how's Maine' She asked. Personally she had no idea why someone would go to Maine.

'I'm in California.' Stefan replied.

'You want to California and you didn't take me' Caroline joked, though she could understand going to California. Caroline had always wanted to go to California.

'Sorry Care. But it wasn't planned.' Stefan apologize jokingly.

'It's Ok. So where are you? L.A?' Caroline asked. Caroline had always wanted to be an actress, She was going to major in Drama at Whitmore.

'Beacon Hills. It appears to be California's version of Mystic Falls. With Pureblood werewolves, banshees, druids and kitsune. Instead of vampires, witches, cursed werewolves, hybrid, originals and Silas. It really had been a long to years.' Stefan explained and laughed a little at the last bit.

'Yeah long to years. Never thought vampires would exist. Or that I would became one. Also what do you mean pureblood and cursed werewolves?'

'When Klaus and I left town last summer. He asked if I knew the history of werewolves. I said no and he explained there where two kinds. Pureblood are the original werewolf. They were created when Zeus cursed a human king named Lycaon. Cursed wolf are Klaus and Tyler's kind of wolf.' Then Stefan went into the longer explanation.

'So these wolf can't kill as with a bite, and only one kind of them. These alpha's have it? But there can control the transformation if there have an anchor. 1,500 years ago a witch and a druid cursed them to became the wolves we're familiar with. And Klaus offered this information to you free of charge?' Caroline was just confused at this new information.

'No the wolf bite can't kill us. As far as I'm aware. Alpha are the only one who have the bite. But unlike curse wolves when a alpha bites a human it can turn them into a wolf or kill them. Yes the wolves can control themselves with a anchor, it's normally a person. Cursed to became the wolves we're are used to. As for Klaus offering the information free of charge, ha. He made me kill a bunch of people. But yeah that's correct.' Caroline had one question.

'Why the hell did you go there?' Stefan then explain why he was in Beacon Hills.

'Your saying that this druid guy can remove the ripper part of you?' Caroline asked shock.

'Yeah. But I need Bonnie, it requires a witch. But she's going though so much. I just don't want to add to that pain. How is she?' Caroline sighed.

'She's doing as OK as you can imagine. And she's late for hanging out together.'

'Well its fine for now. The spell needs to be done on the full moon. And that's not for a month. So I'll wait for her to get a little better.'

'Yeah probably a good idea.' Caroline said as the door open and said witch walked in.

'I have to go Bonnie's here. Bye Stefan.'

'See ya Care' Stefan said, as both vampires hanged up. Bonnie sat down across from Caroline.

'Who was that?' She asked. Her voice held sadness, but that's not surprising.

'Stefan. He decided to go to California, instead of Maine.'

'Can't blame him' Bonnie said as the two friends started chatting. About anything and everything except Jeremy and Damon.

A/N: Hello, I just want to say the change in the full moon thing was meanly for Stefan and Lydia to get to know each other. The other part was to give Bonnie more time to recover from Jeremy's death. Also the reason Stefan didn't ask Bonnie to do the spell now was because, I always hated it how no matter what Bonnie was going though there always just asked (told) Bonnie to do whatever there where asking for. So Stefan is giving Bonnie more time to recover. As for the history of wolves and Klaus telling Stefan about it, well I just wanted Klaus to be in at least 1 chapter because his my 3rd favourite character from the TVD/TO universe, Stefan being number 1 and Lexi is 2nd. Until next time.


	4. Stories

Stefan pulled up at what was the Beacon Hills version of the grill, this town really was the California version of Mystic Falls. This establishment was called The Globe. It had been a day since he had been told about the ritual, he had brought house. Yes, brought not compelled. He brought it well thirty years ago. Stefan walked into the building it was very similar to the Grill. He sat down at the bar.

'What can I get you?' the bartender asked.

'Bourbon' Stefan answered. As the bartender looked at him suspiciously.

'Your 21?' he asked suspiciously 'Id?' Stefan just looked into his eyes.

'You've seen my ID. It says I'm 21.' Stefan compelled. 'I've seen you ID. It says your 21.' The bartender said and then poured his drink.

'I was told you were 164, or 17 forever' A female voice said from behind him. Stefan turned and saw Lydia.

'Well I couldn't exactly tell him that.' he answered. As he pulled vervain from his pocket and put a little in the bourbon, then drank it in one gulp.

'Argh. Terrible' Stefan complained. Lydia just had a confused look on her face. 'What is that? And why did you drink it?' She asked.

'It's vervain. It's like the vampiric version of wolfsbane. It's burn on contact.' Stefan explain.

'Why'd you drank it?' she asked as she sat down next to him. Stefan ordered another drink.

'Vervain when ingested or worn can stop someone from being compelled.'

'I take it that's mind control.' Stefan nodded and just slipped on his bourbon. 'So why are you drinking it?' Stefan sat his drink down.

'The Originals can compel vampires. It's force of habit now a days. I mean Klaus is in New Orleans, Rebekah is travelling the world with Matt and Elijah is I have no idea.'

'So should I drink this stuff so you don't compel me or something?'

'I can't compel you. Non-original vampires can only compel humans. Well as far as I'm aware. I know we can't compel witches, and werewolves. So I'm pretty sure we can only compel humans. However you human friends should drink it. You should probably wear it just incase.'

'Wear it how? Like make a bracelet out of it?' Stefan nodded. 'Or wear it in a necklace. Here' he handed the bad to her. 'Thanks. Ok so what other powers do you have?' Stefan raised his eyebrows at her. 'You don't seem like the person who would normally care about what kinds of powers someone has' Stefan stated.

Lydia nodded 'Normally you would be correct. But seeing as you might kill me in a month. I might need to know a bit more about you. You seem to have super strength, mind control, immortality you're emotions are heighten and you can turn your emotions off. So what else?' Stefan nodded it was a reasonable request considering what might happen in a month.

'Well there's speed, agility, regeneration, where harder to hurt then humans, and our blood heals the wounded. Also compulsion more then just mind control we can influence dreams, thoughts, feelings, behaviour. We can alter or erase your memories, we can create illusions. That's basically it. What about you? What powers does a banshee have?'

'I don't really know. I mean I scream and can feel death, like where some has been killed. You radiate death. But I don't really know.' Stefan looked confused.

'So you know what you are. But have no idea what you can do?' Lydia nodded. 'We didn't even know what I was for like a 6 months. It wasn't until are psychopath of a english teacher kidnapped me. I could use a drank.' Stefan compelled the bartender and he brought Lydia a drink.

'Thanks' she said. 'So your english teacher was a psycho and kidnapped you?' Stefan asked. Lydia explained about the dark druid. Stefan just chuckled.

'What's funny?' Lydia asked. 'I describe this town to my friend Caroline as the Californian version of Mystic Falls. It appears I was more then correct.'

'Are you sure maybe Mystic Falls is the… where is this town?' 'Virginia'

'Ok, So what makes you sure that Mystic Falls isn't the Virginian version of Beacon Hills?' She asked jokingly.

'Well Mystic Falls was created roughly a decade before I was born. It's been human to supernatural creatures since it's creation. For the last 146 years there has been the founders council which is charge with protecting the town from vampires. It doesn't do a good job. Then there's the fact that Mystic Falls is in the exact place that 1000 years ago the originals where created. So I think Mystic Falls is winning.' Stefan smiled at her. Lydia smile back. 'So them me one of your stories, if Mystic Falls is like Beacon Hills I'm sure you have stories. Actually being over 150 you definitely have some stories.'

'You two should be story tellers your really good.' The bartender said as he went to serve a costumer.

'We should probably leave.' Stefan said.

'We?' Lydia asked with her eyebrow raised. 'You're the one who wanted to hear a story.' Stefan said as he paid for his and Lydia's drinks. He got up and walked to the door. 'You Coming?' he called. As he walked out the down. Stefan unlocked the driver side's door to his Porsche as Lydia walked out.

'So where are we going?' The banshee asked as Stefan open his door.

'My house' Stefan answered. Lydia look confused. 'You've been here for like a day, and you already have a house' Stefan nodded.

'You compelled yourself a house?' Lydia asked/accused. Stefan shook his head. 'I brought it. Last time I was here.' Stefan Explain. Lydia nodded. Stefan hopped into the car. 'You getting in?' He asked.

'I drove here.' Lydia explain. Stefan nodded 'Ok then just follow me' He said as he reverse.

Stefan pulled up to his new/old house, it wasn't as big as the mansion but size never really bothered him. Stefan had spent a large portion of yesterday cleaning and shopping. He pulled out the key and open the door. as Lydia pulled up. Stefan walked in and grab two glasses and poured two glasses of bourbon. Lydia walked in, he handed one to her.

'Now I believe you where going to tell me a story.'

'Very well, what kind of story. High school, College, World War 2, the last two years, which would be under high school. How I became a vampire...' 'That one' Lydia interrupted him. 'The story of how you became a vampire.'

'Ok, it was back it 1864. It started with a girl.' 'So far this sounds like something pulled out of a romance novel.'

'I've said one sentence. But yes it might seem like that. Her name was Katherine Pierce, or that's what she told us. Her real name is Katerina Petrova, she's a 500 year old vampire, 350 then. Anyway.' Stefan then launched into the full story of how he became a vampire. By the time he was finish Lydia's first comment was. 'Katherine's a bitch.' Stefan laughed at the comment. 'That's true.' He said as he finished the last of the bourbon. 'Need another bottle.' Stefan said. Lydia felt a gush of wind and Stefan was no where to be seen. 'Wow.' She stated as she looked around the living room. It seem quite plain, not much to see however one thing that grab Lydia's attention was a photo that looked like graduation photo. Stefan was in the photo, he was standing next to a attractive blonde girl, who was next to a attractive brunette, who was next attractive African-American girl who was next to a handsome blonde guy. She felt gush of wind. She turned and saw Stefan standing there with a two bottles of bourbon.

'Are these your friends?' Lydia asked, even though it was obvious that they were.

'Yeah.' Stefan said as he handed Lydia a bottle.

'Thanks. So who are they?' 'The guy is Matt Donovan, he's travelling the world with Rebekah. The one next to him is Bonnie Bennett, she's a witch, the one Next to me is Caroline Forbes, a vampire who's a year and a half old, my current best friend who's alive. The one in the middle is Elena Gilbert, a vampire, about 6 month's. She's also my brothers girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend. And according to Caroline my Epic Love' Lydia looked shocked. 'Well that's rough.' Lydia said as Stefan took a massive drank. 'What about you? Some one as beautiful as you must have ex-boyfriends.' Lydia blushed why she had no idea. She knew she was beautiful. She had never actually been called it by Jackson and Aiden both preferred to use hot or sexy. Lydia was about to answer when Stefan phone started ringing.

Stefan looked at the phone and saw the Caroline was ringing. 'Hey Care.'

'So Bonnie and myself are on are way to California.'

'What? Why? You asked her didn't you?' After I told you I was going to wait.' He didn't blame Caroline, but he would have preferred to give Bonnie time.

'Yeah. We got drunk and it came out. She said she would do it but she wants to see the spell first. Ok She wants to talk to you.' Caroline switched the phone to loud speaker.

'Your on loud speaker.' The baby vampire said.

'Hey Bonnie.' Stefan said.

'Hey, so what can you tell me about the spell?' The witch asked.

'Not much just that it requires the a lot of power. There's the Full Moon and this tree called a nemeton. I also have to drank Lydia's blood from the source.' Stefan was still slightly, or a lot worried about that.

'Is Lydia the Banshee?' Caroline asked.

'Yes. Actually she's here.'

'Really' Caroline said in a suggestive tone. Stefan just shook his head.

'It's too soon Care. So when will you be here?'

'About two-three days.' Caroline answered.

'Ok Call me when you arrive. See you soon.' Stefan said as he hanged up.

The vampire turned to the banshee. 'Sorry about that.' Lydia smiled at him. 'It's ok' she said. Stefan sat down next to her. 'So we where talking about your ex-boyfriends.' He spoke.

'Well first there's Jackson. Who was bitten by Derek when he was a alpha. And he became a Kanima.' Stefan looked confused. 'I literary have no idea what that is, not even a indication.' He confessed. 'It's when someone who's bitten by a werewolf has no sense of identity. They became this reptile and they look for a master to tell them what to do. They can be turned to a werewolf by a confession of love. In this case from me. I had no idea what was going on. I just did what Stiles told me. He moved to London after that. Then there was Aiden.' Lydia's eyes started to water. Stefan was confused as to what to do. If this was Caroline, Elena or Bonnie hell even Rebekah he could comfort them, because he known them for a while and been in love with two of them. 'Are you Ok?' he asked hesitantly, he knew she wasn't if she was she wouldn't be crying. But he had no idea what to say. He wasn't good with these situations. 'Aiden and my Best friend Allison died a few weeks ago.' Oh, Stefan could relate to the pain of losing his best friend. 'I'm sorry. My best friend for 145 years was killed by my brother on my birthday about 20 months ago.' Lydia hugged him. When this was awkward for him. He really had no idea what to do in this situation. He wasn't really a hugger. But he decided that might be the best thing to do in this situation. Lydia pulled back and wipe the tears from her eyes. 'I'm sorry.' She spoke softly. Stefan smiled at her. 'It's ok.' He reassured her. 'You where really uncomfortable.' 'Yeah. I'm not comfortable with the whole hugging thing.' Lydia felt upset for some reason. 'With anyone. Even with Caroline and Elena. Not a hugger.' Lydia nodded and got up. She placed the bottle on the table next to couch. 'I should go.' She said. Stefan nodded, but was a little bit sad. 'Ok. Bye' Stefan said as Lydia walked to the door. As she open the door. She Turned and face Stefan. 'Bye' she said as Stefan smiled at her.

A/N: Hello readers. I'm writing a novel, like an actual novel. I have like a hundred ideas for original novels. Any way I need to know more about American School. Like how many subjects you have, mandatory subjects, bell times, How long school goes. I know you start in September and end in June, So info one that would be helpful. Also I what to start writing another TVD/TW crossover but I can't pick out the idea's I have there are 5 and they are all listed below with the summary, Story will probably not be publish until after this one.

**1\. Ripper in Beacon Hills**

Set After 4x10TVD and during S4TW. After Elena admits she loves Damon and Rebekah refuses to compel his feelings away, Stefan turns of his Emotions and leaves. Now the Pack must deal with a emotionless killer while looking for the Benefactor. Ripper!Stefan.

**2\. Sun and Moon** (If chosen won't be publish until after TW-S5)

After Damon and Bonnie's pseudo-death. Stefan leaves Mystic Falls while travelling though a city called Beacon Hills Stefan is Kidnapped by the doctors.

The doctors turn Stefan into a Vampire/Pureblood Alpha Werewolf hybrid. While the sun is up his normal Stefan. But when the Moon comes out, so does the Ripper, to make matters worse. When the sun cakes back up Stefan remembers nothing. Ripper!Stefan

**3\. Amnesic Vampire**

Qetsiyah never return Stefan's memory and after the death of Silas. Stefan leaves Virginia and goes to Beacon Hills. Set TVD Mid S5 and TW. Amnesic!Stefan

**4\. The Salvatore's: Bloodbath.**

In the 90's Stefan and Damon met when there emotions are off. In 2013 they arrive in the Large Town of Beacon Hills. Now the Pack must deal with there most dangerous threat yet. TVD-Complete AU, in-between TWS4 and S5

Ripper!Stefan, Emotionless!Damon Alive!Allison Stefan/Lydia, Damon/Allison, Scott/Kira, Stiles/Malia.

**Not Related to The Salvatore Twins Below**

**5\. The Salvatore Twins: S1**

Abele and Ariana are the middle siblings. When Abel decides he wants to go to School, while Aria wants to go to California, so they decided to Go to school in California. What does fate have in store for the Salvatore Twins. TWS1

**Not Related to The Salvatore's: Bloodbath. Above. **


	5. Conversations

**A/N: I realised some of the things Stefan's mention he has no way of knowing such as Elena shaving the Cure down Katerina's throat and Matt and Rebekah travelling the world. **

**Peter is in this chapter, God I hate that guy, also he might be a little OOC. This is Because Peter's good at manipulating people with the way he phases things I'm not. **

**Also is Beacon Hills a city or a Town. **

Bonnie pulled into the gas station she and Caroline had just gotten off the phone from Stefan. She hoped this spell would work she knew it something that required so much power, was a gamble until she actually saw the actual spell she couldn't say how much of a gamble it. For Stefan's sake she really hoped this worked. Bonnie and Caroline exited the car. Bonnie to get gas and food. Caroline to stretch her legs, they had been sitting in a car for 3 hours. You wouldn't think the vampire would be the first one to need to stretch her legs.

Caroline leant against the Car as Bonnie filled the tank. She thought about her and Bonnie's conversation with Stefan about the chance for her one of her best friends to be free of his greatest curse, and have some happiness after all Damon and Elena had done to him lately. She was also very curious about this Lydia person. She was with Stefan, so he appeared to like her. If Stefan liked her, Caroline was sure she would as well. Stefan was a had good choices of characters most of the time. She didn't see what he saw in Rebekah. But then again she had feelings, slight feelings for Klaus. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone ever. She had a feeling Stefan knew, also if she told anyone ever it would be Stefan knowing he would be the only one who wouldn't judge her. I mean sure, she was dating Tyler but with the constant leaving he does OK, so that last time was technically Klaus' fault but he was the one who had to constantly try to defeat Klaus, how many times has Klaus prove to be unbeatable by anyone except Alaric. Also killing Klaus would be extremely bad because then Stefan, Tyler, Elena, herself and Damon will die. Ok she doesn't really care for Damon he a parasite who feed of Stefan's happiness until it's all gone. But if he died Elena and Stefan would be devastated. Caroline was snapped out of her thoughts by Bonnie shouting at her. 'CAROLINE FORBES!' Caroline looked at Bonnie. 'What?' the blonde vampire asked. 'You where thinking really intensely.' Bonnie said. 'Sorry.' Caroline apologised. 'Do you want me to drive?' She asked. 'Sure.' Bonnie said handing over the car keys, and hopping in the passenger side of the car. Caroline walked around to the other side of the car and hopped in. She turned the ignition and they where off.

'So what had you so deep in thought?' Bonnie asked as she took a bite of a chocolate bar. 'God I miss chocolate tasting right. But Stefan and this ritual and him finally being happy about something that Damon can't leech of him like the parasite he is.' Bonnie just laughed as Caroline explained what she was thinking about. As they drove they chatted about random things.

Beacon Hills

Derek exited his Camaro, as he walked into the place that Peter decided to live. He wanted to know about that vampire, Stefan Salvatore. He said he knew his mother and Peter. He said he didn't like Peter, Derek really couldn't blame him. But he wanted to know why his mother never told him she knew a vampire. In fact his mother mention to never go any where near them. He pushed open the door and walked in. 'Derek what can I do for you?' Peter's voice ran out. Derek turned to face his uncle. 'Stefan Salvatore who is he?' Peter eyes turned blue at the name. 'How do you know that name?' Peter growled. So Peter didn't like Stefan, not surprising Peter doesn't really like anyone. 'He's in town.' Peter let out a louder growl. 'Why? Why the hell did he come back? Especially after what happen?' This caught Derek's attention. What happen back then? His mother would have just graduated from high school. What could have happen. Why would his mother and uncle align with a vampire, assuming that they did align. Stefan seemed to view his mother as a friend, or seemed to get on well enough with her. 'So what happen back then?' Derek asked, as Peter smirked. 'A lot, like as much that has happen in the last year. There was the underground Supernatural Fight Club, A group of rippers who wanted to recruit him. Lastly there was that group of cursed werewolves who were tying to steal the ability of pureblood werewolves so that they could control they transformation.' Derek was surprised he knew that cursed werewolves couldn't control there transformation and that it was painful, excruciating painful. But how could there absorb the abilities of purebloods? A group of rippers in Beacon Hills? How was he never told about this. Also a underground supernatural fight club? Why did Peter sound angry at that, it seemed like something he would be into. 'Why didn't I know any of this?' Derek asked the omega werewolf. 'Your mother ordered the family to never to tell anyone. Then she erased Stefan's memories of as being werewolves and said goodbye. Stefan left.' Peter said, or you could say explain but he didn't really. Derek sighed and left. He was stupid that thinking Peter would give him anything more then basics without something in return. Sometimes he didn't see how siblings could be so opposite his mother was kind, caring and brave she was good. His uncle was selfish ass.

Scoot McCall stared at his homework he couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about what happen yesterday. With what Deaton had explain. Vampires, other werewolves, witches, hybrids, original vampires, Original hybrid. He assumed vampires were real there was like more myths on them then there was on any other creature with the possible exception of werewolves and witches. He stared a his biology homework when he heard his a knock at his front door. He walked downstairs and opened it. Stiles stood there. 'What's up?' Scoot asked. As Stiles walked inside and sat down. 'I wanted to talk to you.' Stiles said. Scott just looked at his oldest friend. 'This is about Stefan and Lydia and that whole drinking from her in the ritual thing right?' Scott guessed. 'I mean it's not that I don't trust you to protect her. But it's just Stefan was stronger then you and you're a true alpha. Let as not forget about that fact he's is a mass murderer. What happens if his Mr. Hyde wins? Then he rips Lydia to pieces. And us as well.' Stiles said in a panic voice. 'Well after you all left the clinic yesterday. Deaton told me that if the ripper does win Lydia has the best chance of stopping him besides Stefan's witch friend.' Scott said. 'What do you mean? Lydia has the best chance?' Stiles asked confused and Stiles Stilinski did not like to be confuse. 'Apparently Lydia's scream or a banshee's scream can actual paralyzed a vampire temporary. See if Stefan wins. Lydia screams, then Deaton stakes him. I'll admit I'm uncomfortable with the killing part. But Deaton said it needs to be done. And he hasn't lead as wrong let.' Scott explained. 'You don't think Stefan's witch friend will try to stop us?' Stiles asked in a sarcastic tone. 'Probably. But we'll deal with this like everything else.' Scott said. 'Ok, now I'm going to see Malia.' Stiles said as he got up. 'How's it going between the two of you?' Scoot asked. 'Ok you known considering she was a coyote for nigh a decade.' Stiles said as he left. Scott looked at his homework and groaned.

**A/N:** **What** **do you** **think Parrish is? My guess is Ifrit, a fire jinn. If it turns out his a phoenix or a dragon I'm going to be so disappointed. It would have been too easy to guess because they aren't many creatures associated with fire, Phoenix and dragon (European) are the two most known fire creatures. Oriental/Asian Dragons are water creatures. **

**Also as for the story voting it's basically a three-way tie better Ripper in Beacon Hills, Sun and Moon and Amnesic Vampire. So I'm taking the other two off the list. **

**With Amnesic Vampire I'm undecided what TW season should it be set in, I'm thinking S3A, you know Stefan could help with the Alpha pack. **

**Just out of curiosity do you guys think that The Salvatore's: Bloodbath would be better as a pure TVD fanfic, or is it just a bad idea in general, if you say bad idea I won't be mad.**

**Also who would your favourite TVD/TW Pairing be main is Stefan and Lydia, Stefan being my favourite TVD Character and Lydia being my favourite TW character. **


	6. Stefan is not being Killed

**A/N: Hi, So Parish is a Hellhound, did not see that coming. Well at least he isn't a phoenix or dragon. Theo being evil, saw that coming, him being a Chimera no. I have a rule with Teen Wolf, Stiles says they're evil, they're evil.**

Stefan awoke from his slumber. To a knocking at his front door. He quickly change and sped down stairs to the door. He open it to reveal Caroline and Bonnie. "Stefan." Caroline said as she hugged him. Stefan hugged her back but was kind of shock to see her. "Hey Caroline, Bonnie. Hey did you get here so fast?" he asked. As he let go of Caroline, and hugged Bonnie. "Hey Stefan." The witch greeted her friend. "To answer you question. When one of as was driving the only one slept. Also Caroline drives like a maniac." Bonnie said with a smile.

Caroline raised her eyebrows at the last comment. "I drove like a maniac?" Caroline question. Bonnie just crossed her arms across her chest and nodded. "Yeah once when I awoke you where going like 150mph." Bonnie stated. Stefan waved the two girls into his house as he raised his eyebrows at Caroline. "What?" Caroline exclaimed. Throwing her arms in the air. "She was the one who wanted to get here as quickly as possible. So she could see the spell. So she could make sure she knew exactly want to do to cure you of being a blood-a-holic." Caroline said accusingly while point at Bonnie. "Care I wasn't saying it's a bad thing." Bonnie said, while holding her hands up to say she was surrendering.

Stefan chuckled at his friends. "Oh he laughs." Caroline said in a tone of mock surprised. "Nice house, kind of bare though." Care said, as she grab a bottle of bourbon. Stefan looked at Caroline. "Sure help yourselves." Stefan said, in a sarcastic fashion. "Already have." Caroline replied.

It was about an hour later when Bonnie asked about the spell. "So how much do you know about this spell?" She asked the oldest one there. "Not much" Stefan replied. "It requires a full moon, a nemeton, me to drink Lydia's blood from her body, a pentagram made of salt. The spell me force me to fight the ripper in my mind. If I win my addiction to blood will be destroy, if he wins. I will never not be the ripper or have emotions again." Stefan said. Ok so maybe he knew a lot.

"And what was plan in case the Ripper won?" Bonnie asked. "Bonnie, are you saying you believe don't in Stefan?" Caroline asked in a slightly angry tone, her eyes were narrowed at Bonnie and her arms where folded across her chest.

"No Care, I believe. I'm just being cautious. Care you've never met the Ripper, he is… Klaus very much like Klaus." Bonnie explain. "I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment." Stefan said. "Insult." Bonnie replied instantly. "Oh, to answer the question. Kill me. We plan to kill..." Stefan was cut of as he was slammed into the wall.

Stefan looked at Caroline who's vamp face was visible. "NO!" She stated with authority. "No one is killing you Stefan. My best friend is not dying. If, and that's a massive 'If' the Ripper does win we WILL find a way to fix you. Do you understand me Stefan Antonio Salvatore?" Caroline tone was absolutely confident and full of hope. Stefan pulled his best friend into a hug. "Ok, don't forget to lock me up." He said. Bonnie smiled at her two friends. "I should met this Druid." Bonnie said. Stefan and Caroline let go of each other. "Ok I call him." Stefan said as he pulled out his phone, and called the Vet.

"Hello, Stefan." Deaton said. "Hey so Bonnie. The witch friend of mine is here and she wants to go over the spell. So are you at the animal clinic?" He asked. "Yes, I am." Deaton replied. "Ok, we'll be there soon, bye." Stefan said as he hang upped. "Why would they be at a animal clinic?" Caroline asked. "Alan Deaton, the druid. He's a vet and Scott the True Alpha works there." Stefan explained. Bonnie had a confused looked on her face. "What's a True Alpha?" she asked them. "I'll explain on the way" Stefan said.

At the Animal clinic after Stefan had hang up. "Scott call your friends, Stefan's witch friend has arrived and they're coming here." Deaton told him. Scott nodded and sent a quick text of to all his friends.

The entire pack, including Malia who was with Stiles when Scott had text him. Had made it to the clinic before Stefan and co. They were standing in the back room. "We have to find a different place to met, with all of as there isn't any space." Stiles said. The others nodded. "So Stefan and his witch friend are coming here?" Stiles asked. "Her name is Bonnie." Lydia said. Stiles head whipped in her direction.

"How do you known that?" he asked. "Stefan told me. Also I believe a friend of his name Caroline, who is also a vampire is coming as well." The banshee stated. The pack was just looking at her, well except Malia. Who had no idea why everyone was staring at Lydia.

"What?" Lydia exclaimed. "When did Stefan tell you?" Scott asked her. "The day after we met." She said. "So Stefan just told you this?" Stiles asked with suspicion. "Well I asked. And what is with the suspicious tone. Stefan has told as the truth about everything we have asked him." Lydia said. "She's got a point." Scott said. "There here" Lydia said. "How can you tell?" Malia asked. "I'm a banshee, vampires are dead. I can sense them." Lydia said as Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie walked into the veterinary surgery room.

"Hey again this is Caroline and Bonnie." Stefan introduce his friends to the pack. Bonnie waved and smiled. Caroline just gave then a steely-eyed look, she was not impressed with the fact that they might kill Stefan. The pack said varies of hey. Well except Malia and Derek. Malia just looked neutral, Derek just grunted, and glared at Caroline who glared right back at the werewolf.

"Not the friendliest person are you?" Stiles asked Caroline sarcastically. Caroline glare move to Stiles, who felt uncomfortable under the vampire's glare. "To the people who may potentially kill my best friend? No I'm freaking pissed and if he dies you all die." Caroline tone told the pack the Caroline would kill them all if Stefan died. This cause the pack to gulped except Malia and Derek.

Malia's eyes turned blue and her teeth became canine and her nails became claws. Caroline was surprised Stefan had explained what happen but this was the first time she was seeing it. "I won't let you kill Stiles." Malia growled and jumped Caroline who jumped her neck and slammed her into the wall. As the whites of her eyes turned blood red and dark veins appeared under her eyes, her fangs revealed themselves. This was a shock to the pack who where used to the iris changing colour not the rest of the eye. Malia struggled against the stronger opponent. "Care let her go." Stefan ordered his friend. "Fine." Caroline humphed but agreed as she drop the Werecoyote, who was going to attack the vampire again as Stiles pulled her to him shaking his head no.

Scott looked into the baby vampires eyes and spoke. "I'm uncomfortable with killing as well." The True Alpha spoke. "I have no problem with killing. What I have a problem with is my best friend dying." Caroline said. "Also why do we need this many people to look at a spell?" Bonnie asked. Nobody answered Bonnie's question.

"Do any of you have any sort of experience with magic this powerful?" She asked. "Well Stiles, Allison and myself underwent a ritual that involved going into our subconscious to find are parents, when the Darach kidnapped them." Scott answered. At the mention of Allison, Lydia looked downwards. Stefan saw and placed his hand of shoulder to offer support. The pack saw but nobody said anything, but Stiles glared at Stefan, which made Malia glare at Lydia. Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline's eyes met all of them wondering the same thing. "Why did you use something so complicated for something as simple of locating?" All three Mystic Falls residents asked in unison.

"Simple?" Lydia asked. "Yeah all you need is a map, and a few drops of blood then presto." Bonnie explained. Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Really you can find anyone with a map and a few drops of blood?" he asked suspiciously. "If your related to them and if I had your blood." Bonnie said. "Is that true?" Scott asked Deaton. The Druid nodded. "Yes but I'm not a witch and any which I know of was at least several hours away. There was no point in bringing it up." Deaton said. The druid turned to the witch. "So you're here to look at the spell?" Deaton asked Bonnie. The witch nodded. "Ok fellow me. The rest of can leave. This part won't do you much good." The druid said as he lead Bonnie from the room.

Caroline turned to Stefan. "I need to get drunk." She stated with a firm tone. "Wait vampires can get drunk?" Scott asked surprise because after Allison's funeral he tried to get drunk and alcohol had no effect on him, at all. "Yeah." Caroline said confused. "Wait can you not get drunk?" she asked the Teen Wolf. Scott shook his head no. "That's weird." Stefan said in a uncertain tone. He had never ran into a supernatural being that couldn't get drunk. I mean even Klaus, the original hybrid could get drunk. Caroline just let a small laugh. "I feel sorry for you." She said sympathetically. By this point Derek, Stiles and Malia had left. Leaving Stefan, Caroline Scott, Kira, and Lydia. Scott smiled at the vampires comment.

Then Caroline's head whipped in Lydia's direction. The vampire's green eyes met the Banshee's green eyes. "Hi." She said cheerfully holding out her hand. "I'm Caroline Forbes, Stefan's best friend." She said. Lydia just shook her hand. "Lydia Martin." She said. Then she turned to Scott and Kira. "and you two are?" Care asked. "Scott McCall." "Kira Yukimura." They introduce themselves. "You a cute couple." The vampire said.

This caused Kira and Scott to blush and caused Lydia and Stefan to roll there eyes. "I saw that." Caroline told them causing the elder vampire and banshee to give her there "what I didn't do anything looks."

Caroline just rolled her eyes at that. "I saw that." Stefan and Lydia said concurrently. "You two would make a good couple." Caroline said. "You should go on a date." She suggested. "Ok, that's enough out of you Caroline." Stefan said.

Yes Stefan found Lydia to be very beautiful. But it was way, way too soon after Elena. Ok, technically he and Elena hadn't dated in months. But it was only finally over when she choose Damon. Also Lydia's boyfriend had recently died, and she was still recovering from that. He assumed and it was a safe assumption considering she cried when they talked about it.

Scott and Kira just looked between Stefan and Lydia, and Caroline. Neither of them had any idea what Caroline was going on about. Lydia kept her face neutral, her thoughts where similar to Stefan's. She had recently lose her boyfriend, and it was to soon to move on. Also her best friend had died. So she wasn't ready to move on from either of there deaths.

**A/N: Caroline is stronger then Malia, but weaker then Scott, Derek and Peter. **

**Spoilers for TVD S07E02.**

**Whoever wrote that episode is sadistic. I mean when we see Caroline three years in the future, they say her fiancé at the start. And because the whole well winter for me, summer for americans, they spent advertising Steroline, now why I'm not the biggest Steroline fan, but if Stefan and Caroline are happy, I'm happy. But then at the end, she say's to call back her fiancé. Then her assistant says Stefan called and she says she never wants to here that name again. Then she gets shot. Also wonder what happen between her and Stef. Who do you think her Fiancé is? **


End file.
